saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jordan
John "XxJojoxX" Jordan was an early American player of Gun Gale Online, and leader of a PVP squadron named "The Stampede". While he started out as a mere bandit leader, raiding groups of PVE players carrying valuable materials back to the capital of SBC Glocken, John changed the entire game by approaching a PVE squadron known as Hanzo Imports and partnering with them. With The Stampede protecting them from other raiders, more of Hanzo Imports' hunting expeditions were able to reach SBC Glocken safely with stock for their player-run stores, the profits of which made both squadrons some of the wealthiest and most well-equipped in the game. The partnership led to the first "safe" trade route into SBC Glocken through the outlying territories patrolled by PVP raiders, changing GGO's entire economy by starving the raider groups and giving SBC Glocken an influx of new, cheaper goods, which players in turn could buy to more easily access better gear. The Stampede/Hanzo Imports partnership soured, however, when Hanzo Imports' leader, Nobunaga Iwo, was contacted by a GGO administrator interested in how their company had become so profitable, and failed to bring John into the discussions, claiming sole responsibility for the company's success. Bitter his hard work had been pushed aside, John challenged Iwo to a duel in the PVP zones just outside the city, and though John won, it accomplished nothing. He and some members of the Stampede left SBC Glocken afterwards, becoming nothing more than raiders again, if very well-equipped and high-level raiders, while Hanzo Imports became one of the most powerful factions in SBC Glocken and Gun Gale Online. Personality Despite a reputation as a ruthless marauder taking advantage of his squadron's superior level, John is actually very warm and personable, opening fire on those unfortunate enough to fall into his ambushes only when they attack first, unless they happen to be a Hanzo Imports caravan. John is still quite touchy about the subject of his broken-up partnership, feeling denied his rightful recognition and place in the game's history as the mind behind the Stampede/Hanzo Imports deal and the latter's rise to power. He's more than willing to employ players outside the Stampede to hurt Hanzo's business transactions, and seeks a way to undermine the player-run company entirely. Equipment *'Feeder of Crows' John's primary armament is a heavy, dark revolver slung at his side, one of Gun Gale Online's most popular high-level hand cannons among pro players. Devilishly accurate, with a decent rate of fire and removable cylinder for a quick reload speed, the Feeder of Crows makes its wielder an opponent to be feared. John has carried one since very early in his time as a GGO player, using it to rise to the position of squadron leader in the first place. As a weapon that can be aimed and fired akimbo, it leaves John's off-hand free to prime and throw grenades, manipulate controls, or handle vehicles while fighting, making him a more versatile combatant. *'The Tommy' One of several unique "legendary" weapons scattered across Gun Gale Online by developers at Zaskar, the Tommy is a replica of the iconic Thompson submachine gun made famous during Prohibition in the United States as a weapon of criminals and law enforcement alike. The weapon was acquired by a group of players who beat a particular raid for the first time in the game's history, but was sold on the player market and eventually made its way into John's hands after the Stampede's partnership with Hanzo Imports. Though the weapon is one-of-a-kind in GGO, it isn't particularly powerful, especially for a legendary, making its appeal primarily aesthetic. Nonetheless, John enjoys carrying the weapon around for show, but will invariably switch off to his hand cannon should a shakedown turn into an actual firefight. Notes and References *John's name and in-game moniker are a reference to the long-running manga and anime series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, the protagonist of each series having a "Jo" syllable in their first and last names and being nicknamed "Jojo". Joseph Joestar, the second Jojo, is also noted for using a Tommy gun. *The name of John's raider faction is a reference to Vash the Stampede, protagonist of manga and anime series Trigun. Vash's primary weapon was also a revolver. Category:GGO Player